This is a good night
by AskoII
Summary: It's a ordinary night at Hogwarts, Professor Potter and Malfoy fighting  again , students sleeping ... or is it? PWP story with kind of S/M, THREESOME - with Percy, Draco and Harry  PW/DM/HP  Lovely Smut and Heavy Slash! COMPLETE!


**A/N**: So this one has been sitting in my computer for years and with a lot of breaks it's finally done! *still can't believe it* And this story was inspired by another story I read: http:/www(dot)thequidditchpitch(dot)?sid=1438&ageconsent=ok&warning=5 - just change the (dot)s to real dots.

And one last thing - please comment and I'll give you a yummy cookie filled with smut..!

**Warnings**: This is kind of a long PWP (**P**lot? **W**hat **P**lot?) and thus filled with gays and includes all the smut and details there is when it's about yummy kinky sex - so if you dislike any of this, don't say that I didn't warn you! And it's OOC because I made them all gay just because I can )

**Disclaimer**: Everything you recognize is definitely not mine - just borrowing it for my dirty pleasure~

Oh, and in case you try to find another story by me - don't bother, the other stories on my account is way too old, from a time when I was even worse at English.

**This is a good night**

"It's your fault _Malfoy_!"

"It's not!"

"You challenged me to a duel!" Harry Potter yelled furiously.

"But you were the one to decide time and place _Potter_!" Draco Malfoy hissed, also furious, out between his clenched teeth. They glared at each other where they stood in the hallway with Percy Weasley who sighed heavily and massaged his temples with his fingertips.

"I wouldn't have if you just let it be!" Harry yelled and took a couple of steps closer to Draco.

"What? Do you think that I would accept an insult from you without sayin-..!" Draco yelled too as he also took a couple of steps closer to Harry and their nose tips almost touched each other. But in the next moment they were interrupted.

"Shut up! Damn it, shut up you two!" Percy suddenly yelled loudly and sounded very furious and annoyed. The two professors who had been found late at night just seconds from starting a duel in the hallway looked shocked at Percy and actually didn't dare to say anything. Or maybe they were too shocked to say anything; Percy thought and sighed still feeling annoyed. He forced himself to take a deep breath with closed eyes until he opened them again and glared at the boys and yes, they deserved to be called boys when they were fighting like little boys even though they were professors - although young but that wasn't an excuse!

"You do not fight in the hallways when it's long _after _midnight and when I should lie in my bed and sleep", Percy growled and the boys blinked again at him with still shocked expressions. "Just because I'm standing here with a headache and am supposed to have my first class in five hours I feel that I should report you both to the headmistress!"

Percy noted feeling pleased that the both boys paled a bit imagining McGonagall very sleepy and very, _very_ angry. She was old but she hadn't lost her strength or voice yet. And the Defence Against Dark Arts Professor and the Potions Professor probably wouldn't be very happy to be punished like little boys by her. He smirked and felt satisfied; maybe they would stop fighting like little boys now.

"What do you want for not reporting this to her Weasley?" Draco suddenly asked and then sneered a bit. "Money?"

"Idiot..!" Harry hissed towards Draco and seemed to want to continue the fight but was once again interrupted.

"It's _Professor_ Weasley", Percy said coldly with a stare of steel towards Draco and then looked at Harry too. "For you both. Understood?"

The boys was again surprised and stared at Percy but then Draco suddenly blushed when Percy turned his cold stare towards him again and nodded weakly as he looked down on the floor. He had seen the hard glint in Percy's eyes. But Harry didn't gave up as easily as Draco and exclaimed with surprise in his voice

"Percy! We have known each other since I was eleven, why-…?"

"Quiet", Percy said calmly and took only a couple of long steps which was enough so he could grasp Harry's neck and made him gasp. He was thinking for a moment and then grasped Draco's neck too and blinked of surprise when he heard a sound of whimper from the blonde. He looked upon them as he was taller than them both. It twitched in his trousers and he was thankful for the long robe that hid his growing arousal. An idea was growing in his head and he thought that he deserved it as he had been forced to get up from his warm bed because of an anxious house-elf warning him about Harry and Draco's duel. Imagine what would have happened to the Hogwarts castle if a large-scale duel between two war veterans would happen. They had just finished building it up again after the war!

Calmly he went to his Transfiguration classroom which he knew would be empty, while ignoring Harry's protests of being treated like a child and Draco's annoyed but quiet growls. In the classroom he went to a door on the other side of the classroom that led to his private office. When they were in his office he released Draco who groaned and massaged his neck while Percy took up his wand from his pocket and waved it to the door that closed and locked on its own. Then he waved the wand towards the boys and their wands flew to him.

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly and then growled with Percy's hard grasp still around his neck. "Why are you taking our wands?"

Draco narrowed his eyes towards Percy and his look clearly said that he had the same question. But Percy was pleased to see that Draco had learned something already and didn't say anything.

"Well, you were in a hallway in Hogwarts and was going to duel", Percy said calmly as he went to a chair behind his desk with Harry who was forced to follow him close behind. "Even though it is night, a student could possibly have been up and walking around. Even more possible a Prefect or a Head Boy. He or she could have gone straight into the crossfire. The night could have ended with an injured, or worse, a dead student just because of your silly little fight!"

In the end his voice raised to an indignant tone and he was pleased to see that Harry had turned pale with horror. At least he seemed to care about the students. Percy took a deep breath to calm himself down and put the boys' wands on the desktop before he sat down on his chair dragging Harry down with him. Harry yelped unprepared and landed exactly as Percy had wanted; over his knees. The both boys tensed up for a moment in surprise and then Draco gasped with widened eyes and Harry screamed obscene words in indignity.

"On your knees Malfoy and don't move", Percy said to Draco who stared at him for a moment until he slowly did as he said staying where he was and his eyes didn't flicker once towards the struggling Harry. Pleased with Draco Percy looked down upon Harry and frowned at the ugly words that spluttered from Harry's mouth every now and then.

"Such an ugly mouth you have Potter", Percy said calmly and pulled up Harry's robes onto his back and then pulled down his trousers and the underwear. He felt Harry tense up lying on his knees almost trembling but he understood that Harry was listening very carefully when he continued. "Just because of your stupidity and refusal to cooperate you deserve to be punished. Fifty slaps. Count them Malfoy, or else I will have to start over."

He could hear Draco's gasp despite that Harry's indignantly scream was louder when he started to slap Harry's bump with his palm as hard he could.

"O-One…"

**DMxPWxHP**

Draco's mouth was dry. He couldn't look away as Percy's hand slapped Potter's buttocks redder and redder for each slap. And he tried to tell himself that he was forced to count, that it was probably why he couldn't look away.

"Forty-eight", Draco croaked. He glanced towards Potter's face and gasped when he saw Potter's flustered face where tears fell. When Potter's pink tongue slipped out to lick his dry lips where one lone tear of blood were left Draco couldn't help but think how it would feel to be softly sucking on that tongue. Draco felt his own cheeks redden and couldn't understand his own thoughts and the sudden desire. He was looking down on the floor when he heard another hard slap that made Potter whimper of pain again, he had given up the yelling around thirty, and he heard Percy's voice

"Malfoy. Aren't you watching? How are you supposed to count the slaps?" He sighed. "Well, I guess that I must start over…"

Potter shouted desperate pleas and Draco immediately looked up. He was going to get up from the floor when he remembered Percy's orders and stayed down on the floor but still exclaimed

"Forty-nine! Please, I r-remember and I'm counting…!" But Percy stared at him with his cold stare and Draco quickly added ashamed with flustered cheeks; "Sire."

Draco glanced slightly towards Potter's face and was surprised to see Potter's tearful eyes upon him and for the first time without a scowl upon his face. He seemed almost … thankful. Then he glanced towards Percy who in turn seemed to inspect him and Draco forced himself to not cover himself with his hands even though he was dressed. Percy then gave Potter the final slap which made him mewl of pain but when Percy pushed him slightly to get him off his lap Harry collapsed on the floor slightly panting.

Draco couldn't look away from the reddened buttocks that were still exposed as Potter didn't pull up his trousers immediately. He guessed that it hurt too much but when Potter was going to pull them up Percy suddenly stopped him

"Don't. Take your clothes off, all of them", and then he glanced towards Draco who blushed again without really knowing why. "Come here."

Weakly Draco got up from the floor and almost trembled when he walked closer to Percy. He had forgotten that he was a grown-up Malfoy and that the Malfoys weren't supposed to be scared of anything at all. When he finally was standing in front of Percy he was startled when Percy reached out and softly caressed his stomach above his robes until he slipped a hand under them and then under his shirt. Draco shuddered with slightly flustered cheeks when he felt Percy's both hands slowly caress his pale skin perfectly, not too soft and not too hard. Draco's eyes fluttered close and he felt the hands caress his ribs and then the flat stomach where the only hairs were a thin line of blond hair that treaded down from his navel into his trousers. The breath hitched in Draco's throat when one of Percy's hands reached his nipples and made him pant harder.

When Draco opened his eyes he saw that Percy had only gotten slightly flustered cheeks but nothing else that could possibly tell that he was excited. Draco could only dimly watch as Percy unbuttoned Draco's shirt and slowly exposed his pale stomach and then his pale chest that were just as hairless as the rest of his body except the crotch. Draco swallowed hard when he closed his eyes again and bit his lower lip to not let any sound slip from his throat when Percy with one hand fondled Draco's nipples and with the other hand softly caressed all over his torso's front.

But he was unprepared when he felt wetness around one of his nipples and the breath hitched in his throat. And even more unprepared for teeth gently nibbling on his nipples a moan slipped out from his lips. Without thinking he reached up with his hands and grasped Percy's curly hair while he moaned loudly again when a tongue played with his nipples.

"W-Weasley…" Draco gasped and realized his mistake when Percy stopped and pulled away which forced Draco to release him. Swallowing Draco looked down on Percy who leaned back into his chair and glanced down to Potter who had slowly sat up and hadn't dared to look up as he slowly undressed. But the slight blush on his cheeks revealed that he had heard Draco's moans.

"Potter, stand up", Percy said curtly and Potter soon got up too. Draco glanced towards him but looked away with a blush when he saw Potter's slightly red eyes and his nakedness. He didn't dare to look down but Percy seemed to be amused by something when he chuckled

"It's seems like you liked the punishment Potter."

A small strangled sound was heard from Potter and with widened eyes Draco glanced towards Potter again but now looked down too and saw that his cock was hard. Draco couldn't help but stare with surprise and sudden arousal with seeing Potter like this.

"Well?" Percy said smirking; he enjoyed this far too much.

"Yes sire…" Potter mumbled deeply flustered.

"Very well", Percy smirked wider. "Now, down on your knees and undress Malfoy."

Draco immediately stared back at Percy and he could hear a strangled sound from Potter that sounded like he was going to tell Percy to go to Hell but seemed to decide not to. Percy raised an eyebrow towards them and Draco glanced towards Potter who had closed his eyes as he slowly got down on his knees. Draco's breath hitched again in his throat when Potter reached out to his trousers and he realized that he had a bulge in his trousers, where it shouldn't be one right now, really. After all, he liked women! Very much too!

Without thinking he laid his hands upon his bulge and backed off a couple of steps staring at Potter who glanced up but Draco found that he couldn't look at him and looked at Percy instead as he stuttered

"I-I c-can't… I l-like women! Not men!"

Percy narrowed his eyes and slowly got up from his chair and walked to Draco who whimpered lowly. Draco gasped when Percy suddenly grabbed his bulge and held it in his hand just hard enough to not inflict pain and keep the pleasure high. Percy then whispered in his ear

"Really? It seems like you do take pleasure in this; didn't you like to watch your childhood's enemy being spanked? I thought that you liked the sight of Potter's scarlet buttocks. Or maybe it was his cries and tears?"

Draco swallowed hard and glanced with glossy eyes at Percy when he straightened up and loomed over him. Percy smirked and Draco felt slightly uncomfortable, but gasped when his hands suddenly were tied together behind his back. He trembled a bit but forced himself to be still, he was a man damn it! Another wave with Percy's wand and his robes, shirt and tie disappeared. Only Draco's trousers and underwear were left.

Percy's eyes seemed to be gleaming lustrously as they travelled over Draco's body and Draco cursed his cock when it twitched excitedly by the sight of this suddenly dominant redhead with poise who when he was teaching in his Transfiguration lessons always seemed so good-natured although he followed the rules strictly. But now when the sneer appeared on the thin lips he was like a completely different person. A person Draco never had seen before.

He swallowed hard.

**DMxPWxHP**

Harry stared when this new self-assured Percy turned Malfoy around so he was facing the desk and then pushed him forward softly but indisputably. He could hear Malfoy gasp probably almost panicking when he understood what was going to happen but Percy caressed softly and calming the pale back in front of him which Harry noticed was slightly muscled. When had Malfoy been working out? Harry wondered but when the pain in his buttocks reminded itself he looked away. This wasn't the moment to think about Malfoy's back!

But he couldn't help but think.

Percy's hard hand had been … arousing. He was embarrassed to admit it but beyond the pain he had got a strange feeling about it; lying on someone's lap vulnerable and helpless. Trusting for someone else to take care of everything. Harry glanced upwards to Percy and when he saw that Percy weren't looking at him Harry kept looking at him instead. He was tall and Harry could see that he had also been working out a bit, but he would probably always look a bit outstretched because of his tall length. The glasses were simply doing his otherwise bland face more interesting. It made him look clever and almost … stern.

Harry blushed when he realized that he was wishing for Percy to be dominant to him. His eyes almost never flickered to Malfoy when Percy slowly pulled Malfoy's trousers down to his knees and when he caressed the pale skin on the backside of Malfoy's thighs Harry only had eyes for Percy's hands. Percy's firm but soft hands… When Percy also pulled Malfoy's underwear down Harry felt a sting of pain in his stomach that reminded him strangely about jealously, but that was stupid. Or not … he tried to say to himself when he slowly stood up and took a step closer to them. And then another. And another.

'_You're a fool Harry Potter_', he heard a voice say inside of his head.

'_I've always been_', he answered and smirked a bit.

"Potter?"

Flustered, Harry didn't answer but looked down on the floor.

"… Harry?" Percy suddenly said with a softer voice and laid a hand on his chin. Surprised Harry looked up to Percy's blazing eyes and then those eyes turned to Malfoy who with a small blush and glossy eyes was glancing at them over his shoulder. Smiling reassuringly Percy kissed Harry softly; it was so soft and with no open mouths, but Harry didn't think that he had ever turned so weak in his legs by only one kiss. And he had never expected that kind of kiss from perfect Percy.

"You don't have to say a thing", Percy whispered in Harry's ear. Harry blushed and wondered how Percy had known that Harry had just been thinking about what he should say to make Percy understand what he was feeling and strangely _needed_.

"Now, down on your knees", Percy smiled confidently at him. Harry hesitated for a moment but then slowly unbuttoned Percy's robes as he slowly got down on his knees and glanced up to Percy to see if he would mind and when Percy still smiled towards him he continued.

He slowly unbuttoned Percy's shirt as he kissed Percy's freckled skin. He weren't as freckled as Charlie and Ron so it was easy for Harry to kiss every freckle he saw. As Percy was tall but not too thin anymore Harry could see and feel muscles under the skin. When he reached the trousers he swallowed and hesitated again but then unbuttoned them and blushed furiously when he saw that Percy had no underwear. He could feel what he should say on his tongue, something teasingly, but something stopped him from saying it.

He stared at the hard dick in front of him that slowly thickened while he was staring and his breath hitched in his throat. He could hear Percy chuckle above him and blushed. He must look like a virgin … which he was, with men. Suddenly feeling determined Harry reached out and grasped Percy's dick softly in his hand and was deeply pleased to hear the soft humming as a response from Percy while he softly fondled it. Harry felt braver and leaned closer and slowly licked the underside from the base to the tip where he licked off the droplets that had been collected in the slit. The taste wasn't bad; it tasted strange but … good.

Encouraged by the soft moan from above him he started to lick the head with wide tongue and pulled down the skin that otherwise protected the glans. He started to like the taste and licked down lower on the shaft and then licked up again. He hummed when he felt one of Percy's hands on his head and heard Percy moan when Harry hummed. Perking up by curiosity he took the head in his mouth and softly licked it as he hummed again. When Percy grasped his hair harder and moaned louder in response Harry moaned too.

More eager than before he started a mission to suck Percy's brain out through his dick. He could feel how it dripped saliva from his chin but he found that he didn't care. Very thoroughly he sucked Percy's dick all the way in before he pulled out until he could lick the head and the procession started over again. He soon found a way to make use of his other hand while the first one held Percy's hips. Softly caressing the inside of Percy's thighs he slowly reached up to the sac and gently kneaded it.

He heard a moan again but this time he didn't recognize it as Percy's. Wondering he glanced up and would have gasped if his mouth hadn't been filled by dick. Only a few inches from his face he saw Percy's fingers carefully but with confidence stroke the crack between Malfoy's buttocks up and down. Harry started to pant heavier as he stared at the pale buttocks that shone of some sort of lubricant and saw Percy's thumb gently caress the opening. In that moment he heard Malfoy's desperate moan and saw his hips move eagerly back to Percy's hand. His own dick twitched feeling immediately interested so he almost forgot about the dick in his mouth.

But Percy moved his hips softly to remind him and held Harry's head still with the other hand. Eager to please Harry was sucking and licking as good as he could again and gently kneaded Percy's sac before he pressed carefully with two fingers on the skin behind the balls which made Percy hiss in pleasure.

Harry couldn't look away from Percy's slick thumb that looked like it could slip into Malfoy's opening anytime. And after a moment of slow teasing around the hole it finally did. When Malfoy moaned Harry moaned too with glossy eyes slowly sucking the dick in his mouth. He didn't want to disturb anything right now; sucking Percy's dick and watching Percy's thumb fuck Malfoy. Soon Percy pulled out his thumb again and both Harry and Malfoy moaned in disappointment. Percy smirked down to Harry who glanced upwards to him in question of why he stopped. But Harry didn't get an answer; he only got a worse blush.

Percy winked to Harry and then reached out two fingers to Harry who watched them wondering what Percy could possible want but then realized what he meant to do with his fingers. He thought that if he ever would come without touching himself it would have been in that moment. Licking his lips he then eagerly sucked those two fingers into his mouth and when Percy pulled out his fingers from Harry's mouth they were thoroughly wetted.. Harry licked his lips and took Percy's dick into his mouth again as he watched Percy's fingers come closer to Malfoy's opening slowly, letting Malfoy feel the wet fingers the way up to the hole and Percy released Harry's head to spread Malfoy's buttocks apart. Soon Malfoy was moaning louder and gasped when Percy with no mercy pushed his two fingers into his shivering body and Harry's eyes widened.

"Do you like to watch?" Percy smirked. Harry swallowed and hesitated for a moment before he nodded feeling flustered. "I can see that … Do you like to see my fingers inside of Malfoy, or is it his bum?"

Harry blushed deeper and closed his eyes. He didn't want to answer but soon he couldn't help himself and opened his eyes again to watch Percy's fingers gently thrust out and into Malfoy who gasped now and then with small and soft moans. '_Almost cute_', Harry thought and blushed again. Percy smirked as if he had read Harry's thoughts.

When Percy pulled his dick away from Harry's mouth he mewled feeling very disappointed and suddenly empty.

"Perc-… Professor?"

**DMxPWxHP**

Draco wriggled wondering where Percy's fingers had gone. That had felt soo good! He had never thought before that having something inside of him could feel so good but now he was longing for more. Startled he felt something bigger and his eyes widened when he realized what it was. It was Percy's fuckin' cock!

"H-Hey…" Draco stuttered and tried to look over his shoulder but soon moaned loudly when he understood that Percy didn't thrust into him but thrusted between his buttocks while he used his hands to squeeze them tightly around his cock. Draco blushed panting heavily and wondered how much lower he would come thanks to Percy. But he shuddered and felt a longing for more inside of him and was angry with himself and angry with Percy who didn't just do it; just fucked him!

"Potter", Percy purred and Draco could hear the smirk in his voice. "Stand in front of Malfoy's face."

Both Draco and Potter immediately fell in silence and Draco tensed while he felt his oh so hard cock twitch against the desk under him. He wanted to yell 'No way in Hell' but at the same time he wanted so badly for Percy to continue. Luckily Potter seemed to catch his sense first

"P-Professor…" Potter stuttered and Draco couldn't help but peek over to him. His cock twitched once again when he saw Potter's flustered cheeks and that his eyes were on his ass. Normally he would have teased him but now he could only moan when Percy's cock touched the opening, he wanted more so badly..!

"Yes?" Percy answered without anything in his voice telling about his pleasure except the slight hoarseness.

"T-This … This is …" Potter panted and Draco actually agreed. This wasn't sane, it was crazy! But then he heard a slap and Potter mewled and gasped at the same time and then he heard Percy's stern voice

"Don't dither Potter; have you forgotten who the person in charge is here?"

"N-No … sire", Potter murmured and Draco moaned loudly when Percy finally started to push into him. But it wasn't as fast he would have wanted to but a slow pushing of his whole cock into him. The head was the biggest part he knew and he whimpered of pain when it just grew thicker and thicker, it put a painful but still pleasuring strain on the skin around it. Until it finally slipped into him and he cramped around the unfamiliar feeling of something big inside of him somewhere no one else had been. Draco was panting and closed his eyes when he realized that it was only the beginning. He wanted to ask for a break but Percy just kept slowly pushing into him with no mercy. He mewled when it felt as if it would never end and Percy's cock just grew thicker again… He whimpered but Percy stroked his back in comfort and then Draco could finally feel Percy's hips against his buttocks. He whimpered slightly again and he was panting with shaking legs when Percy leaned down onto his back and nibbled his ear before he whispered

"Open your mouth and eyes Malfoy."

If he hadn't been driven crazy by the feeling of Percy inside of him somewhere too tight he would have been thinking carefully before he obeyed. But now he obeyed willingly without thinking but when he opened his eyes too he saw a pink cock slightly twitching in front of his face with pre-cum dripping from it. Too close for his comfort but then Percy reached out and grasped the cock and offered it to Draco while another moan was heard. Draco glanced up to Potter who had closed eyes while he panted heavily and Draco thought for the first time that he didn't look too bad.

Draco's mouth was slightly drooling by the sight despite that he hadn't decided what to do yet. Percy pushed with no mercy at all impossibly deeper into him at a special angle and made him almost scream by the pleasure when he felt something deep inside of him being touched and it sent waves of pleasure inside of him and the pleasure of the strange feeling of being too full and Percy whispered

"Well?" The threat was clear in his voice, if he didn't suck Potter's cock Percy wouldn't continue…

Without thinking (again) Draco opened his mouth wide and then closed it carefully around the head. The moan from above him made him close his eyes with flustered cheeks and he felt fluid spill onto his tongue, the taste wasn't too bad...

"Good boy", Percy whispered and straightened up to slowly pull out and then push deeply into him in a slow pace without stopping. Draco mewled around Potter's cock in his mouth by the pain in his virgin hole, after all he had only been with women before but this feeling was one of the best feelings he had ever felt and he was almost afraid of the intensive pleasure when Percy touched that strange place deep inside of him. He didn't even care that it was _Potter_'s cock he was sucking so eagerly in his mouth. Potter pushed out and in slowly and carefully in his mouth which he appreciated and showed it with licking around the sensitive head every time Potter pulled almost the all way out.

Draco was moaning loudly every time Percy's cock touched the sensitive place inside of him and it felt so, so good..! Without really caring how he looked like with drool dripping from his chin and cheeks he sucked Potter's cock eagerly, soon he thought it tasted good despite it was The-Boy-Who-Lived's pre-cum. Potter seemed to also be eager although he still carefully pushed in and out in Draco's mouth but Potter was moaning more often and louder and soon he seemed to have difficulties with controlling his thrusting hips.

"Potter, stop", Percy ordered and Potter whimpered panting and when he reluctantly pulled out from Draco's mouth Draco stared. Potter's cock was simply a dream, the tasty fluid gushed from the head and Draco couldn't help but whimper for more. He reached out his tongue to lick some drips from the head and glanced up at Potter from under his fair lashes. Potter's slightly open mouth with swollen lips, flustered cheeks and dark emerald green eyes that looked back at him made Draco think that he finally understood why people said that Potter was hot; not that he would tell him anytime soon.

"Come here Potter", Percy ordered again and Draco almost whined in disappointment to not be allowed to lick Potter's cock; not that he ever would admit it out loud.

Percy suddenly plunged into him deep and hard a couple of times which made Draco moan loudly and he almost lost the contact with the outside world when the pleasure flew through his body. He had never thought that Percy was such a dominant guy when he otherwise was so kind and polite; personally Draco liked this dominant guy much better. But when Percy pulled out from him, Draco was suddenly feeling worried and glanced over his shoulder when he heard Potter's moans.

His eyes widened and he licked his lips unknowingly when he watched Percy shove only one finger in and out of Potter who was leaning forward with his hands on the desk and moaning with closed eyes and puffy lips. Confused, Draco watched when Percy got the half-conscious Potter to stand behind Draco and when he finally understood what Percy was intending at it was too late and Potter was already plunged deeply into him. Draco was going to object when Potter's dream cock touched that sensitive place, Draco moaned loudly and thought that it was unfair that it was _Potter_ who had the perfect cock for him but soon he didn't think of objecting anymore.

Finally he felt his hands become free from his back but he didn't want to push away now when Potter was so deeply inside of him and was feeling so good. He put his hands on Potter's hips and hissed hoarsely

"Deeper damn it Potter, deeper..!"

**DMxPWxHP**

Harry moaned when he felt Malfoy tighten up around him and he almost begged him not to, it was almost too tight but it felt so nice. When Malfoy begged him to thrust deeper into him he would have gladly obeyed but Percy's hands on his hips stopped him and kept him where he was and one of Percy's hands suddenly pushed him to lean forward upon Malfoy. He didn't care that it was Malfoy anymore and obeyed feeling curious of what Percy would do now.

But he was totally unprepared when he felt something big in a place where no one else had been before and pushed into him. Harry mewled of the pain and felt the tears well up in his eyes but he gritted his teeth to not cry. Percy stroked his back soothingly and whispered to him to relax as he stopped inside of him

"How the fuck am I supposed to relax?" Harry hissed angrily and tried to pull away but only ended up deeper inside of Malfoy who moaned trembling.

"Just relax idiot", Malfoy growled slightly panting looking annoyed. When Harry was going to say something spiteful again he felt Malfoy tighten up around him and made him to his surprise moan and he grasped Malfoy's shoulder hard. Malfoy tensed up a bit under him but Harry could almost sense the smirk on the blonde's lips when he tightened up around him again

"Y-You ..!" Harry gasped and wanted to call Malfoy many ugly things but the words were stuck in his throat and a moan slipped from his lips. In that moment Percy choose to suddenly thrust deeply into him. Harry gasped loudly and lost his breath for a moment until he could breathe again.

"S-Sire..!" Harry half gasped and half moaned. He could almost feel Malfoy's wide-eyed stare upon him over his shoulder but he did feel the tears well up in his eyes by the sudden pain and he heard Percy mumble calming and soothing words in his ear. He almost wanted to yell at him to try it out himself to see if it was that easy, but he couldn't help but let the comforting words sooth the pain.

They were still for a long moment until Malfoy begun to wriggle under Harry who moaned breathlessly by the feeling of the tightness around him move. Harry tried to also wriggle a bit to push deeper into Malfoy but gasped when Percy's dick moved inside of him too. He tensed up again but now Percy seemed to have taken this as a sign and slowly started to move inside of him.

"Move it Potter", a breathless Malfoy muttered so low that only Harry could hear him.

Harry didn't answer as he was too busy with moaning when Percy moved so slowly and caring inside of him. When the glans was almost outside of him Percy suddenly pushed all the way into him again with such force that Harry was pushed into Malfoy too. Both Harry and Malfoy moaned out loud and Harry barely felt it when Malfoy held onto his hip and clutched so hard that it would probably be marks there the next day.

Harry was whining and shuddering by the pain and pleasure when Percy pulled him up so Harry's back rested against Percy's chest. He seemed to reach even deeper into him when he did so and Harry moaned when something strange was touched inside of him. He frowned and tried to think of what it could be but when Percy thrusted into him again and touched the same place he couldn't even think anymore.

"Ahh, s-sire!" Harry gasped and moaned loudly. Percy was rubbing his sensitive skin all over his body and he was trembling every time Percy thrusted into him again after pulling out a bit.

Soon Harry was moaning for more with some agreeing noises from Malfoy under him. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling anymore but he still felt tight so when Percy thrusted faster into him he was a gasping craving creature with no mind for thinking again.

Under him Malfoy seemed to feel the same and he arched up every time Harry was pushed into him by Percy's thrusts and moaned pleading for more. Harry didn't need to say anything as he felt Percy comply with Malfoy's pleads. He had his eyes closed and felt dizzy as Percy thrusted into him and he was pushed into a tight heat too. For one moment he almost thought that he was fucking himself.

But then he noticed that Malfoy was squirming even more than usual under him. Malfoy seemed to have enough after all suspense and teasing; he tensed up and almost yelled as Harry was pushed deeply inside of him one final time and then he was shaking. Harry didn't understand what happened until he felt Malfoy tighten up around him and heard Malfoy's panting breathes.

Then he was imagining how Malfoy looked like when he was coming with the dick dripping wet of the fluid and glanced down at the view of Malfoy's shining pale buttocks, the opening seemed to swallow him whole and only eagerly wanting more for every thrust. The tightness around him suddenly cramped harder and milked him of everything he got. That was it and Harry almost felt as if his dick was exploding of pleasure and barely noticed that he was moaning loudly. His body trembled and his legs would have collapsed if Percy hadn't held him in his arms.

He heard Malfoy moan again and stared in astonishment when he saw his fluid drip from the tight opening although he was still inside of Malfoy. It was so warm and wet that he wanted to stay there and almost forgot Percy.

But while the climax was slowly passing they both remembered Percy and Harry would have been worried about what he would do now when his opening was so sore but right now he was too exhausted. He and Malfoy were both still panting when Harry realized that Percy hadn't even come yet and he almost groaned. But a part of him couldn't help but be curious of what Percy would do to them now.

"Are you done yet boys?" Percy spoke up and Harry snorted a bit affronted but didn't answer and Malfoy seemed to think the same and also didn't answer.

"I will take that as a yes", Percy said and suddenly pulled out of Harry who gasped of the sudden pain when he was used to the smaller part of Percy's dick. But he didn't even had the time to protest before Percy pulled him away from Malfoy and Malfoy gasped in surprise too. Harry blinked up at Percy who smirked a bit before he kissed him.

It was the same kiss over again but this time with tongue. It was the second best kiss he had gotten in his whole life and he was trembling in his legs when the kiss ended. If he was weak in his legs before he was even weaker now, thus he was grateful when Percy sat down in his chair and gestured to him to stand on his knees next to his knees. Percy was smirking at him when he did so and leaned forward. Eager for a third kiss Harry leaned towards him too but then Percy grasped his chin and forced him to look at Malfoy. Harry tried to say that he didn't want to look at Malfoy but when he saw him his mouth dried.

His eyes widened and he stared at a flustered Malfoy who glanced over his shoulder at them, not sure if he was allowed to get up. But Harry wasn't staring at his face but at the separated pale buttocks shining of sweat and something that looked like lubricant which it probably was, and the white fluid from the opening was slowly dripping down along Malfoy's crack and his inner thighs. And he was so close that he could … smell it. He swallowed hard although there was no saliva to swallow.

Suddenly he felt Percy's warm breath upon one of his ears and heard him whisper which made Harry shiver

"You soiled him Potter, lick him clean."

The breath hitched in Harry's throat and although he wanted to protest he couldn't say it. He didn't even glance at Percy or at Malfoy's face when he leaned forward a bit and could feel the strong smell that affected him so much that it was lucky he had just came. He wasn't thinking about that it was his own come he was licking up from the smooth inner thighs.

**DMxPWxHP**

Draco was trying to protest when he slowly understood what Percy meant but instead he yelped when he felt something wet on his inner thigh. Then he shuddered and barely repressed a moan. Oh Merlin, if he had known that it would feel like this erotizing he would have done it a long time ago … Or maybe not.

He felt the wet tongue slowly travel up along his inner thigh until it almost reached his buttocks but then it changed to the other leg. Draco grunted quietly in frustration and he felt his cock twitch in interest although he didn't feel like to come one more time. But he was breathing heavily again and opened his mouth slightly, his breath hitched when the tongue slowly came closer to the twitching hole.

But then the tongue turned back down and Draco growled loudly in frustration. He was blushing when he felt Potter in surprise stop licking him and didn't say anything although he wanted badly to command Potter to continue to lick him, to lick him deep inside of him, to lick up everything he had spilt inside of him … Draco blushed even more and bit his hand to stop himself from moaning at the picture in his head.

"Ah, he likes it", Percy suddenly spoke up from behind him and Draco guessed that it was his hand that suddenly rested on one of his buttocks. "A true bitch, aren't you Malfoy?"

Blushing furiously Draco released his hand with his teeth to protest but then a couple of fingers suddenly pushed inside of him and instead of angry words a loud moan of wanton slipped out. He quickly put his hand on his mouth but closed his eyes in desire and his breath hitched several times over as he felt the fingers move around in him, touching everywhere except for that point that would make him moan out loud. Percy didn't seem to care as he continued and pressed more fingers inside of him. Draco bit his hand harder and closed his eyes even harder as he shuddered and panted when he guessed that four fingers were slowly but with no mercy pushing in and out of him. He knew that his cock was twitching hard again but he didn't dare to touch it in case the other two hadn't noticed it yet.

"Do you like it Potter?" Draco blinked feeling sluggish and wondered what Percy meant. Slowly he glanced carefully over his shoulder despite that he knew that his face must be glowing red when his body was burning so hot. He blinked again when he saw that Potter was blushing furiously but couldn't take his eyes away from him, or more closely the fingers inside of him - pushing out and in faster and faster. Draco glanced down to Potter's hard cock before he groaned and looked forwards again as Percy pushed even harder and faster inside of him with his fingers.

"N-nah... P-please", Draco moaned without really realizing that he was talking when he felt that Percy was pushing a fifth finger inside of him. He was sluggishly wondering if Percy was using his other hand too before he realized that it was his thumb and that Percy was slowly pushing his whole hand into him.

Draco blubbered out a couple words that no one probably could understand and then groaned loudly and swanked as pain suddenly hit him. But Percy held still as Draco tried to speak once again but could only feel the whole hand that suddenly was inside of him and couldn't even form words to say. Slowly the pain lessened and the pleasure grew stronger again, the pain and the pleasure together made him moan again. He was panting when he finally relaxed his tensed up body again and hit his head on the desk but he didn't care anymore.

"Such a good bitch, isn't he Potter?" Percy murmured and Draco couldn't help a shiver as he moaned again when the hand slowly pushed a bit forward inside of him and then out but only very slightly for every time. But it was enough for Draco and he was soon whimpering again with a stone hard leaking cock under him.

"Lick it", he heard Percy say with a hard commanding tone in his voice. Draco wondered sluggishly what he meant but then moaned shuddering as he felt a tongue lick the straining skin around the hole. This was the most embarrassing and intimating thing he had ever experienced but still he couldn't feel shame enough to pull away or say something, he only pushed back and moaned begging for more. Then Percy's hand suddenly started to push hard down exactly upon the prostate with no warning and the strong shock of pain and pleasure flowing through his body was enough for Draco to tense up and almost scream as his cock spurted out the white fluid once again.

"Oh my", Percy said sounding amused barely raising his voice at all although Potter had pulled away probably in surprise. "I do believe that we got a true whore here, and you are in my hands … Aren't you Malfoy?"

Draco was panting with his brain and thoughts very far away from where he was and he whined when Percy pushed a bit too hard down on his prostate again and forced himself to listen

"You're my bitch, aren't you Malfoy?"

Somewhere in his mind a tiny piece of him was very surprised and shocked at this strange Percy who was like a total stranger, like someone else and not the good perfect professor Weasley. But right now that part of his brain was shut down and the rest only said 'Yes, yes, Merlin YES!'

"Yes …" Draco murmured and continued after a moment. "… Sire."

"Good boy", Percy murmured and carefully pulled out his hand. Draco nearly slumped down on the floor immediately but instead he slowly let himself fall down on the floor. His back hurt as Hell but he carefully sat down and was still panting a bit as he barely could keep his eyes open and looked up at Percy who was inspecting his dirty hand looking like he was only inspecting an apple.

Draco flushed slightly when he realized that it was the hand that only seconds before had been inside of him. He could feel Potter stare at him but didn't look back, he only looked down on the floor and was enough humiliated to last for at least a month.

"Clean it Potter", Draco heard Percy say it but he couldn't believe his ears. Surely he must have heard wrong? He blinked when he heard Potter sputter weakly but then fell quiet. Still slightly blushing Draco couldn't help but carefully slightly glance up through his lashes. The sight very nearly made him gasp but he stared at them. He couldn't look away from Potter's pink tongue that licked around Percy's fingers and then the rest of the hand, all very thoroughly.

When Potter pulled away slightly panting their eyes met for a couple of seconds before they looked away, both furiously blushing red in their faces. Draco could feel Percy's amused stare at them and wanted to growl at him to stop being so amused over having them at his control, that he could so easily make them do whatever he wanted and … Merlin, he really needed to stop to arouse himself with his thoughts and images in his head.

"Good boys", Percy suddenly spoke up. "But you've forgotten something. Something very important."

Draco looked up feeling confused but his eyes widened as he realized immediately what Percy had meant. Percy was slowly fondling his cock in front of their faces and with his eyebrows raised up as if asking 'what are you waiting for?'

Shit. Would his blush ever disappear again?

**DMxPWxHP**

Harry stared at the dick in front of him and this time he could almost feel the taste in his mouth before he even put his mouth on it. He didn't even glance at Malfoy as he leaned forward eager to taste Percy's flavour again and didn't even thought of that the very same dick had been inside of Malfoy and then inside himself. Instead he licked around the base with long slow strokes with his tongue and enjoyed the feeling of Percy's hand in his hair as he barely noticed the slight difference in the taste from before. He didn't notice anything else until he felt someone else close to him and opened his eyes again to see something he hadn't expected, Malfoy was pushed down to the same area as him by Percy's hand on his neck. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Percy pressed carefully enough on their necks to remind them of what they were supposed to do.

Harry saw that Malfoy was staring at the dick as if he wasn't sure of what to do, so Harry had to remind himself that Malfoy hadn't tasted the particular taste when it had been ... inside of someone. This night had felt so long that Harry had forgotten it, but he pulled away a bit to leave place for Malfoy who stared at the dick in front of his eyes. Malfoy seemed to be tensed up for a short moment but then he slowly reached out a pink tongue and licked carefully around the glans. Harry was staring for a moment with gaping mouth as he remembered that he had mostly been closing his eyes when Malfoy had sucked him and not until now could he see Malfoy looked like when he was sucking someone.

Damn, those lips were made for this, Harry thought and blushed, feeling like a pervert when he stared. But soon Percy was pushing his neck down too and Harry leaned forward with eagerness. Harry and Malfoy succeeded with keeping themselves to their own areas but even though Percy's dick was quite big it wasn't big enough so they could avoid each other forever. Soon they were also being pushed together by Percy's hands in front of his glans.

"Now boys, if you've shared on a cock, surely you can be friends?"

Harry wondered (nor for the first or last time that night) when Percy had learned to say such dirty words as he blushed looking into Malfoy's startling ice blue eyes. They were quiet for a moment looking into each other's eyes until they seemed to agree and suddenly nodded, although they looked away again quickly. Percy sighed a bit from above them and he pushed on their necks closer to each other again as he said

"Well, that will do. Now be good boys and kiss."

Both Harry and Malfoy looked up in surprise and in almost horror at Percy who just looked back at them with a lifted eyebrow. Harry felt a slight sting as reminder from Percy's earlier punishment and soon looked back at Malfoy who was staring at him with reservation and doubt. But to Harry's surprise they soon were leaning forwards to each other and he stared into Malfoy's eyes who seemed just as surprised as him. But soon above the head of Percy's dick their lips met for the first time in that night.

They all were quiet and still for a moment before Harry noticed that this wasn't so bad. Malfoy tasted a bit of Percy on his lips, which was to expect, but when they soon opened their lips to each other Harry could feel tastes from other things in Malfoy's mouth. It... It didn't taste that bad at all, and it actually felt quite ... nice. Hesitantly their tongues met but soon their tongues danced and were entangled with each other. Harry for a moment even forgot where he was and what he was supposed to do as he tried to taste every part of Malfoy's mouth and the other way too. But soon Percy was reminding them of who really was in charge here as he pushed them down in the middle of the kiss so the head of his dick was shoved into the middle between their lips.

For a moment they were both startled at the dick between them before they obeyed and continued to take care of Percy. But with the difference this time that they didn't mind if their lips or tongues collided into each other's sometimes and a couple of times they even managed to kiss with the glans between their lips, before they had to go up for air. Harry was pleased to hear Percy groan sometimes when one of them happened to lick over an especially sensitive place. When Harry looked up at Percy he was surprised at himself when he felt pleasure by seeing Percy flush a bit as he stared down at them and blushed a bit himself when he realized that his dick was twitching of interest again.

Percy smirked at him before he pushed his neck lightly to remind him what he was supposed to do. Harry closed his eyes and focused so hard at sucking Percy together with Malfoy that he didn't notice how long, or short, it was before Percy started to moan loader as Harry licked teasingly on the underside of his dick and ignored the fluid that ran down his cheek from Malfoy's filled mouth. He figured by the tensed up hands on their necks that Percy was close to coming - at first Harry tensed up for a second wondering if they were supposed to take it in their mouths but then he felt ridiculous wondering that after all those things they had done that night. But when he prepared himself to share Percy's load with Malfoy in their mouths Percy suddenly pushed them away from his dick. Wonderingly he and Malfoy both looked up at Percy at the same time which made Percy release a sudden loud moan as he brought himself closer to climax with his own hand in front of them.

"Merlin, do you have any idea how good you look right now?" Percy purred hoarsely as he stared down at them with a pleased gleam in his eyes.

Harry glanced in surprise over to Malfoy and felt hotter when he saw that Malfoy hadn't licked away the fluid that he hadn't swallowed and it gleamed on his chin, that with the tousled and flustered look he wore made Harry lick his own lips. And he saw that Malfoy was also glancing at him with a similar appreciating look in his eyes. But before Harry could think more carefully about it and all the other feelings he had about Malfoy that night, what it meant, Percy interrupted his thoughts.

"Now, be good boys and open up your mouths, big", Percy said hoarsely sounding like he was out of breath.

Surprised Harry obeyed immediately without thinking and didn't even wonder to himself why he obeyed Percy's order so readily. But soon he didn't have any time to think about it at all and closed his eyes when he felt something wet land close to his right eye and heard Percy's groan loudly in his ears.

**DMxPWxHP**

Percy looked down at the soiled boys and felt a deep pleasure humming in his body, this felt right and pleasantly as nothing else. Satisfied Percy looked at Harry who opened only one brilliantly green eye as the white fluid was a bit too close to his other eye to open it. Percy smirked when he saw the contented surprise in the eye, it seemed like Harry had appreciated it too. Percy wasn't cruel; he had wanted them to enjoy it too.

When he glanced over to Draco he was pleased to see that the red blush was still on his cheeks. The grey eyes seemed a bit insecure but Percy could see thrilled curiosity in them. The white fluid that stained his flustered face made the humming pleasure inside of Percy even stronger. He hadn't words for how perfect and fitting this felt to see the famous "The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice" and the rich Malfoy on their knees in front of him, all his to use for his pleasure.

"Such good boys", Percy murmured as he used his hands to caress each boy's faces. At first they both seemed still a bit troubled at the gesture but Percy could see how they soon released their worries and decided to let him make the decisions and take all the responsibility. Percy doubted that they had realized it or even could understand it but he understood their needs.

He leaned forward and licked away a couple of drops from Draco's face and then gave him a sweet kiss on his lips, he then did the same to Harry. When he straightened up he saw their surprised looks with heat behind the surprise and he grinned - he hadn't planned this night to end like this but he certainly didn't complain.

"Now we go to my bed and sooner in the morning I will send an owl to McGonagall and tell her that we're sick. Let's just sleep for now and we'll continue later on..." Percy smiled pleased when they once again looked surprised but soon Draco smirked secretly as he did when he didn't want anyone to see that he was pleased and Harry grinned ear to ear as he only did when he was happy with something.

Yes, Percy thought as he watched from behind how Harry and Draco walked into his bedroom naked as he had told them to leave the clothes behind, still blushing and a bit strangely after the hard "work" that night. He was certainly pleased with his choice of boys and he probably wouldn't let them go for a very long time and if he wasn't wrong he very much doubted that they even wanted to go.

**The End **

… **or is it?**


End file.
